Of Screws, Snakes and Hammers
by Wgreen
Summary: A year has passed since Stein was freed of Madness.  Yet he still thinks of Medusa.  Why? SteinxMedusa SteinxMarie
1. Chapter One: Nightmares

I do not own Soul Eater

Chapter One: Nightmares

Stein awoke from his light nap. He never awoke from his light naps! Not unless he wanted too! No, something was bothering him. Something urgent… a bathroom call. Once his… business… was relieved the silver haired genius crashed back onto his stitched couch. Normally he could sleep any night, anytime, anywhere yet not now. There was something in the back of his mind. Something itching at his skull, urging him to be awake, this never happened. Stein rolled to his side and reached one hand onto his couch side table. He effortlessly found his smokes. He produced one out of the box and fumbled his hands around in search of a lighter. It was a bad habit but a soothing one for him. Irritated, Stein rose up from his comfortable position and located his lighter. It had been just out of his reach. He smiled a faint ghost of a smile and placed the cigarette to his lips.

A bitter taste scorched his tongue and gave his throat a slight tingle. Stein shivered with delight. Nothing could top a late night cigarette. He inhaled sharply, allowing the smoke into his lungs and let out a low cough. Losing himself in his cigarette Stein lost track of time. Soon, he realized he was smoking nothing but the filter. Tonight was odd. There was indeed something on his mind but what?

Stein flicked the filter to his side into his ashtray and reclined back. His thoughts began to wander until they reached _her_. Stein could still remember her cool, confident and commanding presence. How she demanded everything and wanted nothing but submission and control. It sent a tingle down his spine. Just thinking of her was enough to make this mad Doctor stir crazy. With a glaze in his eye, Stein rushed to his bathroom again.

He splashed water continually on his face until he resigned that this would do nothing but increase his water bill. An agitated sigh escaped him. Tonight was odd. Stein had long ago locked away these feelings. He vowed he would never feel this way again, _never_. Still, some part of him yearned for her, pleaded for her embrace. Stein looked into his cracked mirror in disgust. He was a man of science and reason, not some wishy washy hormone driven teenager! Love wasn't something he believed in, not really. It wasn't something the heart controlled. It was hormones and the release of chemicals in the brain. Yet, here he was some part of his brain drowning in hormones and chemicals for her. He could feel his heartbeat accelerating now. Sweat protruded from his brow and down his face. He really wanted to dissect something. That's when that ghost of a thought entered into his mind. She was lying on his table. Nothing but a single medical sheet covering her frame while he stood draped over her. She exhaled one short breathe and longingly caressed the side of his slender masculine face. Her lips began to passionately explore every inch of Stein. Within moments she had taken control.

Stein forced himself into his shower and turned the cold water on full blast. He was still clothed but it didn't matter. He slammed a single hand onto the side of the shower wall and bit his lip until coppery blood licked at the roof of his mouth. Stein wrenched off his shirt and stood under the water until he felt himself again. Looking to his water soaked pants, Stein sighed. Tonight was not just odd it was border line aggravating!

Stein nearly broke the cold water handle as turned the shower off. He did not even bother to towel off and floated to his room in a daze. Everything passed in a blur. Without even realizing it Stein was already in his bed. Water soaked into his bedding as he tossed and turned on his dissection table turned double wide mattress. Stein was filled with many questions about his relationship…no, his _tryst_ with her but Stein only wanted an answer to one, why now? Nearly a year's time had passed. Yet for some reason her essence lingered with him. Was it her touch that called to him? No, Stein was not a man who succumbed to carnal instinct, not normally. Nothing was making sense.

On a normal night Stein would be awake until the break of dawn working on a formula or experiment. A ritual Stein would never intentionally break. For now he was resigned to a restless night of sleep and hope that a fresh start would take away these _urges_. That would not be the case. His mind wandered again and she was still there. Now, the role had been reversed. He was strapped down in tight shreds of cloth to his personal dissection table. She wore nothing, save for a silk garment that left little to his imagination. _Madness! _ Stein mouthed to his empty pillow, where her head once used to lay. The pillow's only response was to tickle his nose with a familiar aroma, her perfume. _Son of a… I washed that thing several times!_ Stein thought as her succulent perfume further reminded him of _her. _This continued well on into the night until finally Stein was able to fall into a light dream filled sleep. Stein rarely had such vivid dreams. In truth he rarely dreamt of anything. When he slept all of Stein slept. Yet along with her memories there also came dreams.

_He was in a field set ablaze. Hot smoke and embers danced all around him. He tried to run but snakes of all shapes and sizes held him to the ground. She emerged from nothing. Flames swirled and spun around her tight frame as if she were smoke. Her eyes seemed to light up and a childlike grin spread to either side of her beautiful face. She glided over to Stein and pushed herself against him. _

"_Doctor Stein, it's so good to see you again." Stein refused to look at her. Only until Stein felt her warm hand cupping his cheek did he look up. _

"_Leave." Stein muttered. He wasn't even sure he had really said anything. He must have. Medusa's smiled even more and lightly squeezed him with her smooth slender legs. _

"_Not until I hear you say those three little words." Medusa said soothingly as she lightly traced her finger across Stein's neck and chest. _

"_Will you die?" Stein spat. Medusa licked her lips and forcefully kissed Stein. At first he fought her embrace but soon he was hunting for it. Soon he broke her hold on him and tried to free himself. Medusa stared down into his near dead gray eyes and whispered into his ear._

"_Do you always have to fight me?" Stein felt himself form a faint smirk. Medusa caressed his face and kissed him a final time on the forehead. _

"_Does it irritate you?" Stein asked curtly. Medusa's only answer was to glance longingly into Stein's eyes and bat her soft eyelashes at him. _

"_Nothing you do can irritate me." Medusa said with a light sigh. Stein wiggled a little and turned his gaze from her and uttered gravelly _

"_Whatever happened between us is over. Now would you mind letting me go?" With that her features darkened. Medusa narrowed her eyes slightly and stood over Stein. She flicked her finger once and on command the snakes that bound Stein forced him to his feet. Medusa paced around Stein and walked behind him. She placed a single hand onto his shoulder and hissed._

"_You need me Stein." Medusa curled her fingers around in his soft silvery gray hair and gave it short but firm tug until his head snapped backward toward her. With his neck exposed Medusa gave it a quick kiss and a sharp but quick bite that drew a small drop of blood. _

"_Don't forget that, ever." _

"_I think I found something that irritates you." Stein remarked casually as if he had stumbled upon a new formula._

"_You think so?" Medusa mused as she licked away the blood that had stained her lips. With another flick of her finger every snake around Stein began to uncoil. Once he was free Stein rubbed his wrists and began walking away. He did not get far. The once distant fire had now consumed most of the field and had encircled both Medusa and he. With a grave slow movement Stein turned back to face Medusa. Her eyes just seemed to twinkle at the fact that he was forced to remain at her side. _

"_Why now?" Stein asked with a harsh roughness in his voice. Medusa chided him with a laugh and stepped back toward the flame. _

"_Why indeed."_

"_Tell me!" Stein ordered. Medusa only stepped closer to the flame._

"_I already told you, Stein. You need me and I want you. What more an answer can I give?" Before Stein could ask anything more, darkness overtook the field._


	2. Chapter Two: Waking Life

Chapter Two: Waking Life

I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

The next morning Stein awoke in a mild sweat. He absently removed his bedding and moved his quilts to the dryer. Stein quickly took note of the time and ran through his shower. The events of last night's dream continually repeated itself over and over. Stein smirked and likened the dream to someone replaying an episode of "Days of Our Lives" that he was forced to watch. _Horrible acting, horrible show, with no end!_ Stein thought as he rinsed out any leftover conditioner that clung to his hair. Releasing a low grunt Stein forced the thoughts to the back of his mind.

With his shower done Stein toweled off and began to brush his hair. A delicate process Stein found pleasure in. He was ashamed to admit it but Stein loved the feel of brushing his hair. Aside from dissection, brushing his hair was a treat he relished. Stein gave his hair six methodical brushes before he was satisfied.

He placed his brush back in its home above his medicine cabinet. Next he needed to shave. Stein looked at his reflection and placed his hand onto his chin, yeah really needed a shave. As he reached for his razor, Stein took notice of a blemish on his neck. He took it as a grain of salt and generously lathered his face with shaving cream. With a surgeon's precision Stein finished shaving in record time. Looking at his blemish again Stein craned his neck to one side. That blemish had an identical match. For a second they looked like bite marks. It couldn't be. No, they were pimples. Yeah pimples that formed from stress, over working and one to many candy binges. Letting out another grunt Stein slammed his razor onto his sink basin and preceded to get dressed.

Stein prepared his usual breakfast: one egg over easy with pepper, a cheese quesadilla with chopped onion, a bowl of cereal, one slice of toast, an apple, blueberry tea and a glass of Sunny Delight orange juice. A ritual he would never break. As he bit into the last part of his egg Stein rubbed his neck and made a mental note that the blemishes were on the right side. _Now what side did she bite down on… illogical so illogical it was just a dream! _ Stein thought with a mouthful of egg and quesadilla. He swallowed and washed everything down with a large swig orange juice. Looking for something to take his mind elsewhere, Stein glanced up at the clock that hung above his dining room table. It was nearly time to leave. With haste Stein shoveled down the last of his breakfast and rushed back to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, slapped on some of his Old Spice cologne and was out the door.

On his way to the DWMA Stein took notice of someone. It was Spirit. As usual they began walking together toward the academy. Nothing was generally said between the two but something was off for today, for the both of them. Today a weird silence hung over the both of them. One Stein was not accustomed too. He felt as if he should have asked Spirit about his dream and his sudden thoughts but he thought better of it. It was for the best.

"Stein, do you have plans tonight?" Spirit blurted out suddenly.

"Not really, have something in mind?"

"Well, I need help with something." Spirit admitted quietly with his eyes cast downward. Stein raised a brow at him and was about to ask what but they had reached the academy.

"After I'm done grading yesterday's homework I'll give you a call." Stein remarked offhandedly. Spirit smiled and his mood lifted. He clapped a hand onto Stein's shoulder and continually thanked him down the hallway all the way until they had to go their separate ways.

In class Stein found himself scratching at the right side of his neck every couple of minutes. He tried doing it discreetly but every time he reached upward it felt as if his entire class was watching him scratch at those damned blemishes. Shaking his head lightly Stein forced himself to keep his hand within his lab coat pocket. With all of his attention focused at keeping his hand away from his neck Stein barely managed to keep up with his students. At one point he nearly had to excuse himself so he could scratch his neck. As the class dragged on Stein found himself becoming agitated. He looked again to his notes and found that he couldn't concentrate on them at all. With a small inhale Stein forced himself to remain focused on his class and the work they were doing.

Today his class was preparing to dissect a rare form of an African pig. Stein had been eagerly waiting for this class project. Sadly, he had found that all of the continued dissections had turned most of the class to "Online Dissection" which wasn't "dissection" at all. Still, Stein found mild enjoyment in merely helping the divided class who had remained for the live dissection.

The first group was comprised of his "challenged" students; Soul Eater Evans, Patricia Thompson, and Black Star. All three had great enthusiasm but nothing else. Stein worked with them the best he could and helped them with the dissection. To say that working with them was a challenge was putting it lightly. Soul had nearly ruined his specimen with raw undignified incisions all over the ventral surface of the pig. After just barely saving the poor specimen, Black Star cut his initials into the abdomen of his. Black Star had not just cut it in but had carved it, an utter waste of a fine pig. Stein refrained from getting angry this was what he had expected from this group. With a light sigh he turned to Patricia expecting the worst. To his mild surprise her every cut was fluid and precise. A perfect dissection was unfolding before him. Stein observed in silent awe of Patricia "Patti" Thompson and how masterfully she was preforming. Satisfied, Stein turned to check on the second group.

Maka, Tsubaki and Kid were faring "much" better. He came to expect quality work from all three and all three never failed to deliver. As he inspected them work Stein felt a small well of pride take over him. All three had come into class afraid of dissection and now they were so adept at it. He instilled that into them and he was proud of that fact.

"Professor Stein, could you help me do this?" Maka asked as she pulled her scalpel back from her pig. Almost instantly Stein jumped to Maka's side. He walked her through of all of the steps and guided her until he felt Maka could continue without his aid. Tsukbaki was having a little trouble. She wouldn't admit to anyone so Stein had to step in. He quickly showed her the proper technique. Her cuts were a little jagged but aside from that nothing was wrong. While Stein helped Tsubaki he couldn't help but notice Kid and his progress. He was methodical about his work, mechanical. Kid toiled endlessly to make every cut perfectly symmetrical. In truth, Stein couldn't make up his mind to be impressed or envious of such precise work.

As his students continued, Stein resigned to sit in his rolling chair and continue reading his notes. He let out a low yawn and used his hand as a prop for his head. Stein didn't want to admit it but he was tired. The nightmares still fresh and vivid in his mind. As he read his notes, Stein felt his eyelids snapping shut. He wearily fought to stay upright in his chair but he found that sleep was inevitable.

"_I bit the right side." _A voice echoed in Stein's head. A startled yelp escaped Stein as he shot out of his chair. As he got senses back the class room had turned to total chaos. Kid had apparently cut off a side of his specimen and had gone into a coma like state. Soul had cut his pig into ribbons with remains landing everywhere. As for Black Star he had started using his scalpel as a microphone proclaiming he did the greatest dissection because he "was" Black Star. Patti had finished dissecting her pig and from the looks of things was forcing the remains in Liz's face and in the middle of it all Tsubaki was trying to get everything under control.

"Look at it, sis! Look it's so awesome!" Patti exclaimed as she dangled her pig directly in front of Liz. An aura of sheer terror inked across Liz Thompson. She was one of the students who chose the online dissection. Her constitution was weaker than most and became sick easily. All Stein could do was feel something akin to pity for her. She would miss out on the joys of dissection.

"Patti, would you help calm down Kid and then return to your seat, please?" Stein asked while stifling a yawn. Patti wiggled the pig in Liz's face for a couple more seconds before skipping over to Kid's side. Meanwhile, Black Star's ranting only grew louder. Tsubaki tried calming him down but Black Star was in his own egotistical world. Black Star then proceeded to jump up onto Soul's desk and loudly proclaim.

"I am the great Black Star! No one can dissect like me, because I am destined to surpass God!" Stein was going to say something but found he could not. The situation had solved itself. As Black Star rambled and boasted of his dissection prowess he stepped on some of the pig Soul had splattered over the table. In a matter of seconds Black Star careened downward, face first into formaldehyde, pig and organs. As further insult, Maka delivered her signature chop to both Black Star and Soul's heads. Shortly afterward the bell had rung and class was over. Stein excused the class but had held both Soul and Black Star behind.

"Clean up the mess." Stein grumbled from his rolling chair. Black Star was going to protest but Soul nudged him forward. Both boys cleaned in near silence, with only the occasional curse word from either of the two. Once they finished Stein inspected their work and nodded in approval. Before he could say anything both made a beeline for the exit.

"Wait." Stein ordered.

"Yes, Professor Stein." The two said in unison. Stein looked them both over and a crooked toothy smile slowly crept onto Stein's face.

"By the end of the week I want a two hundred page essay from the both of you. The topics will be on snakes, dreams and dissection." The looks of anger, regret and terror only made Stein smile even brighter.

Time drifted after the class dissection. It drifted all the way until lunch break. Unlike the rest of the staff at the DWMA, Stein ate alone. He preferred the quiet and solace of his classroom. Stein took a bite out of his bologna sandwich while he looked over a specimen he had saved for himself. He had so many choices, but where to start? Perhaps at the digestive system, it would be fitting if not ironic. It was decided. Stein would thoroughly dissect this pig's digestive tract. With a marker in his free hand Stein began to mark where he would make the initial incision. Once he was finished he dropped the marker and hurriedly finished his lunch.

Stein picked up his scalpel and twirled it around in his fingers. He exhaled one sharp breath and steadily pressed the tip of his blade to the pig's upper chest. The first cut was magnificent! With the grace and speed of a master seamstress Stein peeled away the pig's skin and flesh. As he worked the events of last night began replaying again in his mind. Stein gave his scalpel a light squeeze and cut further down until the thin layer of skin had been peeled away.

"Beautiful." Stein remarked as he prodded the abdominal muscles with the dull end of his scalpel. He couldn't continue. Stein had to enjoy this moment. Just the sight of this pig's bare, meaty insides set Stein's teeth on edge and made every nerve tingle with delight. Stein caught his breath and for one brief instant he was himself. There was no mask to hide behind, no shield to protect Stein from who he truly was. No one understood. No one would ever be able to grasp this moment… this… joyous feeling that was aroused whenever Stein's scalpel met with cold dead flesh.

Now Stein was eagerly cutting away the second layer and into the peritoneal cavity and membrane. Sweat gathered at the base of his nose. Now he was reaching the most difficult section and his personal favorite. His hand started to quiver with anticipation as he pierced the peritoneal membrane. Stein's blood pumped faster and faster. He grew more excited with inch he cut. Until he visualized last night's dream. He forced them away and concentrated on his work. That is when it happened.

"_I bit the right side." _Suddenly that phrase danced around in his mind and made his hand slip. It was her voice. He was damn sure he had heard her voice in class today. For a brief second it felt as if madness was taking over. Stein bit his lip until whatever was welling up subsided. When Stein was back in control he turned his gaze to his specimen. A nasty incision ran from the bottom of the pig to the neck. His specimen was ruined. Why was this happening? Stein began to lightly tap his finger on the edge of his rolling chair as he thought of what to do now. He had been so lost in thought that he did not even register that someone had entered the classroom.

"Stein?" Marie's voice cut through his thoughts and snapped Stein back to reality. Marie stood at the classroom entrance. Unsure of what to say Stein motioned for Marie to grab a seat. She anxiously walked over to the desk as Stein dutifully cleaned up his work space. He rolled over to the refrigerated locker that held his various specimens and placed the pig on the top shelf.

"How've you been, Stein?" Marie asked quietly. Stein rolled back over to his desk and dug in his middle drawer and grabbed a vial of hand sanitizer.

"I've been pretty good." Stein said halfheartedly as he applied a generous amount of the hand sanitizer. He glanced up at Marie than back to his desk.

"What brings you here? Stein asked as he rubbed sanitizer into his palms and in between his fingers.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch." Marie stated enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I just ate." Stein replied flatly.

"Oh." Marie replied dejectedly. Stein placed his bottle of hand sanitizer back and added quickly.

"I could go for a cup of coffee though." After a quick jaunt to the teacher's lounge Stein and Marie found an empty table that overlooked the majority of the campus. Between their coffee and idle chat Stein couldn't get the events of last night and today's class out of his head. With a concentrated effort Stein turned his attention to Marie. He reclined back and listened to her prattle on about this circus or show that was in town. Marie went on to say that she had bought tickets for her and Azuza. Just from watching her Stein could tell how overjoyed that she was going to see this show.

"So, you said it was a circus right?" Stein asked

"Not just any, Stein. It's Cirque De Soleil." Marie corrected.

"What's so special about Cirque Do Sulky?" Stein asked before sipping his coffee. Marie looked as if she were going to go into cardiac arrest.

"Stein, this show is a once in a life time experience, and it is pronounced Cirque Du Soleil." Marie proclaimed in a matter of fact tone. Stein couldn't help but smile and added.

"Just now you sounded like Azuza. Marie suppressed a small chuckle and stated seriously

"Don't be too harsh on her Stein. That's just how she is." Stein frowned and gestured his coffee cup toward Marie.

"I can't help what I think. She kept me from so many dissections!" Stein instantly regretted those words. The mood had darkened in a matter of seconds.

"How have you been with that… the madness I mean?"

"Really good." Stein lied. One small attack was nothing to worry Marie over. Stein glanced to Marie. She looked unconvinced.

"I'm fine, Marie. I haven't any attack since then." Stein reassured with a bowed head. Marie's hand suddenly clapped Stein's shoulder. She squeezed the side of jacket lightly and said in a near whisper.

"If things ever get out of hand, I'll always be here for you."

"So, this Cirque Do Sulky, how long is it in town for?" Stein blurted out in an attempt to change the subject. Marie retracted her hand and placed to her side.

"Cirque Du Soleil." Marie corrected.

"So how long is _Cirque Du Soleil_ in town?" Marie chuckled and looked into Stein's eyes.

"All week, Azuza and me are going tonight." She said happily. Stein sipped his coffee and felt happy for Marie. She was lucky to have such a strong friendship with Azuza.

"So this circus you're going to, what is it like?" Marie looked to Stein with her head leaning to one side. She examined him as if he were some sort of lab rat or test subject and then smiled coyly.

"I've always found that it was romantic and beautiful."

"A romantic circus? Is that even…" Before Stein could finish his sentence Spirit dashed up to the two of them. Spirit was boarder line frantic. His eyes were darting every which way and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears as he roared.

"Have either of you seen Maka, my darling Maka!" Spirit was out of hand, between his nonsensical blathering and whimpering all that could be deciphered was that he was looking for Maka. Both Marie and Stein tried calming him down but to no avail. Finally Marie had to deliver a Mjolnir chop to Spirit's face.

With his sanity partially restored and his fillings partially knocked out Spirit explained that he was supposed to spend lunch with his daughter. However, something urgent came up and he had to speak with Lord Death. When he had returned, she was gone.

"Please tell me you two saw her!" Spirit begged. Stein could only offer a few comforting words before the bell began to sound.

"It's alright maybe you'll have better luck tomorrow, Spirit, keep your chin up." Spirit's only response was to fall to his knees and cry to the heavens,

"MAKA!"


End file.
